


Sguardi seducenti

by ImperialPair



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 12:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12481668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Fandom: Black butlerPrompt: Sebastian Michaelis/William T. Spears Sguardi seducentiParole: 180Note: Un po’ di tempo fa mi era venuta un’idea su una probabile long fiction/mini-long in cui Sebastian e William erano professori a Londra e alla fine ho deciso di scrivere prima questa e poi magari in futuro schiverò anche quella che avevo in mente che sarà collegata a questa.





	Sguardi seducenti

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Black butler  
> Prompt: Sebastian Michaelis/William T. Spears Sguardi seducenti  
> Parole: 180  
> Note: Un po’ di tempo fa mi era venuta un’idea su una probabile long fiction/mini-long in cui Sebastian e William erano professori a Londra e alla fine ho deciso di scrivere prima questa e poi magari in futuro schiverò anche quella che avevo in mente che sarà collegata a questa.

William si era sempre chiesto come facessero gli sguardi di Sebastian a essere così seducenti, ma ogni volta che si vedevano dopo quelle estenuanti ore di dure lezioni, il giovane professore rimaneva incantato dalle iridi rosse del collega che lo ammiravano con occhi carichi di desiderio.  
Per lui era terribilmente difficile rimanere indifferente a quelle lussuriose provocazioni e finiva ogni volta finiva per essere trascinando in un vortice di passionalità che un giorno o l’altro avrebbe finito per consumare tutto il suo essere.  
Era difficile controllare le reazioni, soprattutto quando l’altro si metteva d’impegno a stuzzicarlo con quelle labbra che incominciavano a baciare tutto il suo corpo per poi scendere fino all’erezione, senza nemmeno chiedergli il consenso, incominciò ad avvicinare quella bocca risucchiandolo con una voracità talmente forte che sentiva quasi che avesse intenzione di divorargli l’anima tramite quella passionalità che non faceva altro che inondare il suo corpo di gradevoli sensazioni.  
Se avesse potuto scegliere come morire, William avrebbe preferito che tutto ciò avvenisse fra le braccia di Sebastian, perché in fondo sarebbe stata la fine più meravigliosa dell’universo.


End file.
